We've Got Eternity
by WritingGeek27116
Summary: A random little ficlet I decided to write. Takes place in Season 2, Episode Prom Queen right after Kurt shows his family Burt, Blaine and Finn the outfit he's made himself for prom. It's the bit I think is missing from that scene. Blaine agrees with Burt about Kurt's prom outfit, and when Kurt leaves for his room Blaine goes after him. Words: 1000


**This is a stupid little one-shot that I decided to write, it's kind of short but hopefully you'll all enjoy it. Basically it's set right after Kurt shows Blaine, Burt and Finn his prom outfit (Season 2 - Prom Queen.) And I thought after Kurt leaves the room, it looks like Blaine's about to get up to follow him, so I thought I'd write it :). I don't know if anyone else has done this, they probably have but I guess if you've read a different version this is just another way the situation could of panned out. **

**I hope you all like:)**

**I own nada. Don't sue. **

**Set in Season 2, Prom Queen. This fits in right after Kurt shows his outfit to his family and they tell him he needs to be more practical (the prom outfit with the kilt.) **

**Your reviews are better than Artie's smoother-than-chocolate boyband voice. **

**Klaine kisses and CrissColfer hugs. **

**-WGeek~**

"And if you don't want to join me, I completley understand." Kurt said to Blaine, before turning on his heel and heading back down the corridor to his room. Kurt was pissed, sure, but he wasn't annoyed at Blaine that much because he knew Blaine was just scared that what happened at his old school would be repeated tomorrow night at prom. Kurt understood, but Blaine could have at least stuck up for him in front of his dad and Finn.

Blaine sighed and looked at Burt, who just shrugged and looked to Finn, who was watching the game.

"I'm going to go see if he's OK, excuse me." Blaine told them both, they nodded without taking their eyes of the television and so Blaine stood and followed Kurt to his room. He knocked the familiar door, pausing as he heard shuffling inside.

"Kurt, please open the door." Blaine all but begged when the door didn't open, there was no answer but the shuffling continued. With a sigh Blaine twisted the door knob and pushed it open, immediatley clamping his eyes shut when he saw Kurt was just in his vest and briefs.

"Blaine!" He screeched, trying to cover himself up.

"Sorry, sorry! I'll wait outside." Blaine stuttered, as he walked back to close the door he tripped over what looked like a high heeled shoe and fell out of the doorway. He flew back into the wall and the door slammed shut behind him, with a groan he picked himself off of the floor and shoved his hand in his pockets. He seriously couldn't do anything right. Was Kurt mad at him? He hoped not, he just didn't want Kurt to get hurt by turning up to prom in basically a skirt. Blaine thought it was awesome though, and Kurt did look beautiful in his prom outfit, he was just more cautious now because this was his second prom, and as Kurt knew his last prom didn't end well. Blaine waited five more minutes until he heard Kurt's bed creek. He pressed his ear to the door, checking there wasn't any movement inside before knocking the door firmly again.

"You can come in, Blaine." He heard Kurt say softly and so he pushed the door back open.

"Hey, I umm..sorry about the whole walking in on you _thing_." Blaine apoligized, shuffling in the doorway awkwardly, not really sure if he should stay there or go and sit near Kurt.

"It's fine." Kurt mumbled, picking at a loose thread on his black skinny jeans. Blaine's heart literally broke at this, because he knew when Kurt got upset or sad he went really quiet, and he wouldn't make eye contact unless you forced him to. Blaine closed the door quietly and padded over to Kurt, dropping down on the bed beside him.

"Hey." Blaine said simply, knocking Kurt's shoulder. "You changed out of your outfit."

"You guys didn't like it." Kurt muttered, dropping his head slightly.

"I think it's amazing, Kurt." Blaine reasurred, pushing his head up with two fingers under Kurt's chin until he was looking straight at him, scorching blue eyes meeting honey brown.

"..."

"Kurt, look. Your prom suit is absolutley incredible, and I'm so proud of you for actually succeding in making something that looks like it just came of the rack." Blaine whispered, his fingers sliding up to trace lines across his cheekbone. "But you mean too much to me to get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you while we're at prom, and I'm just a little worried that the suit is a little-"

"-Girly?" Kurt filled in sadly.

"Flamboyent. It's this side of maybe a little too much, and people at you're school are much harsher than the ones at mine."

"..Blaine. We're gay, they already all hate us so I'm not sure how one outfit is going to make them want to hurt us more than they already do." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine from under his cocoa eyelashes.

"I know Kurt, I'm just scared that's all. I think the outfit is awesome and I'm sure the Glee club with love it."

"So you're still going to come to prom with me?" Kurt asked, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Blaine's heart squeeze.

"Absolutley." Blaine agreed with a smile, leaning in to drop a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips.

"So what do you think it's missing?" Kurt suddenly said when Blaine pulled back, jumping up to give Blaine a twirl.

"I think it needs some beads." Blaine giggled, loving Kurt more than ever for managing to bounce back from critisism so quickly.

"I agree. Though I may make the sash just in case." Kurt said with a nod, rushing over to his wardrobe and pulling out the suit jacket. "Here." He threw the jacket at Blaine, and then handed him five gold beads and an already threaded needle.

"What do I do?" Blaine asked, looking at the jacket and needle like they were about to bite his face off.

"Sew the beads on here." Kurt showed him where to sew them on by tracing his finger over the cuff of the sleeve. Blaine nodded and got to work while Kurt rushed to cut a piece of sparkly black felt that he was going to make into the sash. He sat down at his sewing machine as Blaine cursed loudly, having pricked his thumb with the needle.

"I pricked my thumb." Blaine said with the smallest of pouts, looking at his thumb sadly.

"Be careful there Blaine, or I might start referring to you as the miller's daughter." Kurt warned, shooting Blaine a smile over his shoulder before getting back to the machine.

"Who would be my Rumpelstiltskin?" Blaine asked with a frown, sewing the second to last bead into place.

"Hmm...how about Brittany?"

"Rumpelstiltskin was a boy, Kurt."

"That's sexist."

"I'm just going by the old tale."

"Fine." Kurt agreed finally, turning the sash so he could sew the other end. "How about when Christmas time comes, we'll steal one of the elves from Santa's workshop in the mall and then call him your Rumpelstiltskin."

"That sounds like a truly marvelous plan, Kurt. Though I think it's mean that you think my Rumpelstiltskin has to be small."

"Well we'll get one of the taller ones, there's always _that guy _who is taller than the rest and who isn't actually a dwarf." Kurt compromised, sewing a few gold sequins across one side of his new sash.

"Excellent idea, Kurt. Though I'm not really sure how we'd convince him to be Rumpelstiltskin."

"We'll just put him on anestetic." Kurt answered with a shrug, holding his sash out in front of him and admiring it proudly.

"And where will we get that from Kurt?" Blaine asked with a frown, checking the beads he'd sewed were in the right place.

"I have a drip we can use."

"..There are so many questions I have to ask you Kurt Hummel." Blaine chuckled, turning to face Kurt fully.

"We have all the time in the world, Blaine. All the time in the world."


End file.
